One shots and what if's - Free Iwatobi Swim Club
by ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: Just a series of one shots and what if's based on my two Free! fanfics. "Iwatobi Swim Club" & "Decisions."
1. What if 1

**A.N: Hey guys! So I'm going to take a little break from my Stoked fanfic and the Bleach one. But don't worry! I just had wanted to post some Free! one shots and what ifs about my fanfic. I thought I'd post my fanfic and be done with Free! But I guess you can never be done with Free! XD I hope you guys enjoy them!**

What if Hikaru had stayed on the beach with the rest of the swim club during the island training instead of going into the lodge with Gou and Miho? – Iwatobi Swim Club chapter 4

After eating with the group, Hikaru started to work on putting up her tent. She had just left it how it was before because she had gotten frustrated. But now, it all came back to her and she had to work on it. Ugh.

"Then Haru and I will be in this tent." Makoto told them, pointing to one of the tents.

"What? I wanna sleep with Haru-chan!"

"You don't want to be in a tent with me?" Rei asked.

"Well, you probably grind your teeth while you sleep." Nagisa replied.

"I don't do that!"

"We can use amida to decide." Makoto told them.

"I'm in!"

"We can draw in the sand."

"Okay."

"I'm on the far right."

"Ah! That's the one I wanted!" Rei huffed.

"Now, now."

"Which one are you taking Haru?"

"The one on the end." Haru replied.

Nagisa started singing the song while deciding who was sleeping in which tent.

"Gah!"

Nagisa stopped singing and the boys looked over at Hikaru, who was discouraged.

"Hikaru-chan, what happened?" Nagisa asked.

"It's the tent! It's the 3rd time it collapses." Hikaru sighed. "It's frustrating. I can't put it up on my own! Can you guys help me? I thought I could do it myself but…"

"No." They all replied in unison.

"W-What? Why?"

Nagisa grinned and put an arm around her. "As if we're letting you stay in a tent alone. You're going to join us."

Hikaru laughed. "Okay, thank you guys!"

Xxx

It was finally night time and they had decided who was sleeping with whom in the tent. Nagisa and Haru were in one tent and Rei, Hikaru and Makoto were in the other.

After a while, the storm outside started getting worse and it woke Hikaru. She rubbed her eyes and turned to the side and saw that Rei's bed was empty. "Rei?" Where was he? She got out of the tent and stood on the sand. "The storm is getting worse." She hugged herself. Maybe wearing a tank top wasn't such a good idea. The wind was really strong that she had to hold her hair back just so she could see. There was a flash of lightning and she looked towards the water. She could see someone in the water and her eyes widened because she recognized who it was.

Rei.

"Rei!" Hikaru shouted and ran towards the water.

Xxx

Hikaru opened her eyes slowly. After remembering running into the water to save Rei, she immediately sat up. "Rei!" As she was sitting up, whatever was covering her had fallen on her lap. She looked in front of her and saw that someone had made a fire. Wait, who was here with her?

"Hey, you're awake."

Hikaru looked at the person sitting next to her. It was Rin.

"Rin! What are you…doing here?" Hikaru asked slowly. She looked around and noticed she was in a cave. Outside, it was still raining pretty hard and it was windy. "What happened?" Then she noticed her legs were bare. She turned her attention back over to the fire and just over it, her Capris were drying. But how were they taken off? She felt herself blushing. "You took my capris off me?"

Now it was Rin's turn to blush. "I had to. How else were they going to dry? I don't want either of us to die of hypothermia."

"O-Oh." Hikaru also noted he was shirtless and only had shorts on. "Here I'll give you your hoodie back."

"No, no. You put that on. My other clothes are almost dry anyways."

"A-Alright." Hikaru put his hoodie on her and scooted over so she was close to him.

Rin blushed again. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you warm with my body heat." Hikaru replied. She was blushing herself. It was hard for her to say that.

Rin blushed at that. "Thank you."

"No Rin, thank _you_." Hikaru told him. "You saved me. That's why we're here right?"

"Yeah." Rin let out a soft sigh. "I was going for a jog and wore a hoodie because it was going to be cold, that's why I have it." He paused and then continued. "It started to get windy and I decided it was enough for the jog and that I would jog again in the morning. I passed by the beach and that's when I saw you running towards the water. Instinct took over me and I ran towards the beach and the water, kicked off my shoes and socks and jumped in after you. I knew I had to save you." He said. "And Rei of course!" He added. "I saw the other boys coming to save you both and we decided that I would save you because I was closer to you. We were about to all get together, link our arms and swim to shore the best we could but then the waves were too strong and separated us. And then, we were washed up here." Then he let out a laugh. "And I must say, you really worried me when you wouldn't wake up. I tried CPR on you and it took a long time. Luckily, you coughed up the water but you didn't wake up after that. But then I noticed that you were slowly breathing and I was…" His voice started to crack. "…relieved."

Hikaru turned herself around and hugged him. She was crying herself. "I'm so sorry!" She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "I'm so sorry to have worried you and to have made you cry." She unrolled the sleeves and wiped away his tears. "I'm the _worst_." She then put her hand down. "But thank you Rin. Thank you for saving me."

"Why did you jump in there anyways?" Rin asked.

"I saw him in the water and wanted to save him. I don't know, something just came over me." Hikaru replied. "I don't even know how to swim as well as Nagisa, Haru or Makoto."

Rin hugged her closer. "It's alright. You wanted to save your friend. It's normal."

Hikaru smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Rin. Thank you for everything."

Rin blushed again. "No…problem."

Hikaru rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Rin smiled at Hikaru. He was so relieved that she was okay. He wouldn't know what he would do with himself if she wasn't. He was glad he was able to save her. He was embarrassed but he couldn't make himself let go. She felt safe in his arms and he didn't want to take that away. He then leaned back onto the cave wall and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Xxx

They had slept all through the night and into the early morning. The fire was put out and Hikaru was awake. Her capris were dry so she put them back on and she began taking Rin's clothes down. When Rin woke up, she smiled. "Good morning!"

Rin smiled back. "Morning."

"It's so nice out now." Hikaru said, going over to the entrance of the cave and looking out. "It's hard to believe there was a storm last night."

Rin walked up next to her, after having quickly changed. "Yeah, you're right."

Hikaru blinked. "Oh wow, the beach is pretty close. I can see it from here. We can just swim there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? After what happened yesterday?" Rin asked.

"It'll be okay, right? I have you here with me." Hikaru smiled at him.

"I-I guess so." There she goes again, making him blush. "I'll be next to you if anything happens. I just need you to be really careful. I don't want you to drown again."

"I will be careful. I promise." Hikaru assured him.

Xxx

Hikaru collapsed on shore. "Oh my god." She panted. "It was so hard! But it's over and I did it."

Rin smiled at her. "You did it." He crouched down and put his hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"HIKARU-CHAN!"

"HIKARU-SENPAI!"

Rin quickly move his hand away from her and looked over at Nagisa and Rei, who were running over to her.

Hikaru blinked and pushed herself up so that she was on her knees. She looked over and her eyes lit up. "Guys! You're okay!"

Nagisa ran into her arms and practically tackled her, which he probably did because she fell backwards onto the sand.

"Hey! Be careful!" Rin spat.

"Hikaru-chan you're okay! Oh thank goodness!" Nagisa pulled away. "Did you save her, Rin-chan?"

"Yeah." Rin answered, standing up.

Hikaru sat up and looked over at Rei, smiling. "I'm happy you're okay."

And with that, tears formed in Rei's eyes and he hugged her too. "I'm glad you're okay Hikaru-senpai. It was really brave of you to jump into the water to save me."

"Thank you!"

"We're happy you're okay." Makoto said.

"Yeah." Haru agreed.

The four boys looked over at Rin. "Thank you Rin."

Rin nodded at them. "You're…welcome."

With Nagisa's help, Hikaru stood up. "Come on, guys. We should go to the lodge and shower."

"Good idea, Hikaru-senpai."

"Can you manage, Hikaru-chan?"

"I-I don't think so."

Makoto crouched down. "Here. I'll carry you on my back."

Hikaru blushed. "It's alright, Makoto. I can try-"

"No trying." Makoto cut her off. "Get on my back and I will carry you."

"A-Alright."

"Let's get going!" Nagisa linked arms with Rei and began running to the lodge.

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei kept his balance and ran with Nagisa.

Haru smiled a little bit and followed them.

"Well then…let's get going." Makoto told her. "Hold on tight." He turned to Rin. "Bye Rin." He began running towards the lodge.

Hikaru held onto him and turned her head towards Rin. "I hope to see you more often!" She gave him a big smile.

Rin smiled to himself and walked back to where he was staying.

Yeah.

He wanted to see more of her too.


	2. What if 2

What if Hikaru and Sousuke's conversation went on a little further? – Decisions chapter 3

 _After practicing in the Samezuka swimming pool, Hikaru prepared her things and exited the pool area. As she was exiting, she bumped into Sousuke._

 _"O-Oh sorry!" She apologized quickly._

 _Sousuke looked at the person he bumped into. "It's okay." He knew this girl. She was Rin's girlfriend. Rin had introduced him to her at prefecturals. She was really nice and he was impressed by her swimming._

 _Hikaru smiled and went past him._

 _"What are you doing here?" Sousuke asked._

 _Hikaru stopped in her tracks. "I went to see-"_

 _"Bullshit."_

 _Hikaru's eyes widened and she turned to face him._

 _Sousuke stared back at her, brows furrowed. "Tell me." He demanded._

 _"I come here to practice." Hikaru replied._

 _"Come? So you practice here a lot?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well, be careful. You might overwork your body. You wouldn't want to worry your team and Rin would you?" Sousuke told her._

 _Hikaru frowned._ _Rin…she couldn't tell him._ _"You too, be careful."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Your shoulder injury."_

 _Sousuke's eyes widened. "H-How do you know that?" He asked._

 _"While watching the relay the other day, I noticed you hesitated for a second." Hikaru explained. "And just now. I bumped into your right side and I saw you flinch."_

 _Sousuke's brows furrowed._ _She found out so easily._

 _"Did you tell Rin?" Hikaru asked._

 _"No." Came his reply._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because, it's not the right time." Sousuke wanted to avoid this conversation as soon as possible._

 _"What do you mean this isn't the right time?"_

 _"Will you just let it go?" Sousuke was getting annoyed._

 _"No, I won't!" Hikaru exclaimed. "This could get serious! You have to stop, what if you'll never be able to swim again?"_

 _"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sousuke shouted._

Silence filled the air.

Hikaru broke the silence. "I guess we're both in the same boat."

"Don't tell me you're injured too?" Sousuke asked. He calmed down and he had a feeling he was right about her overworking her body. "You _did_ overwork your body, didn't you?"

Tears formed in Hikaru's eyes. She pursed her lips and nodded. The tears flowed down her cheeks. "I am." She said softly.

"Who else knows?" Sousuke asked.

"Makoto." Hikaru replied, wiping her tears away. "I want to tell Rin, I really do but I just _can't._ " It did no good because the tears kept coming. "I'm just so afraid of what will happen to me. What if I can't swim anymore? I love swimming."

"To be honest," Sousuke looked at her with a pained expression on his face. "I'm scared too."

Hikaru's eyes widened at his expression. He was usually so calm and collected; to see this expression honestly scared her.

 _"Yamazaki-senpai? Hikaru-senpai?" Came a voice._

 _Nitori stood there, looking worried._

 _Hikaru gave them a little nod and began to walk home._

 _Nitori watched her go. "Yamazaki-senpai, what happened?"_

 _"Nothing, let's go and train."_

 _"O-Oh okay." Nitori headed into the swim area to get ready for their training lesson_.


	3. One shot 1

"Hikaru-senpai! I would like to take you out for a coffee sometime!"

Hikaru blinked at Rei, who was bowing in front of her. He had spotted her and came running to her. She had just finished her class and Makoto and Haru were standing next to her.

"U-Um…Rei, listen I-"

"Please!" Rei had also finished his class and Nagisa was waiting for him down the hallway.

"Rei-chan! What are you doing?!" Nagisa called. He couldn't hear anything.

"A-Alright." Hikaru agreed.

"R-Really?!" Rei smiled at her. "I'll text you the details!"

"O-Okay." Hikaru eyed Nagisa.

Nagisa caught her gaze. "Hikaru-chaaaan!" He waved.

Hikaru bit her lip. What did she agree too?"

Xxx

School had ended and Rei told her to meet him at the coffee shop right away. She had texted him to say that she had to stay later for something and that she would meet him there.

Rei glanced at his watch. 10 minutes had gone by. He was going to wait for her, but instead, he decided to walk to the coffee shop. He had just got to the gates of the school when he saw a familiar face.

"Rin-senpai?" Rei asked. "What are you doing here?" Rin was also in his school uniform and was panting. "Did you run here?"

Rin glared at him. "I heard you were in love with a Hazuki and I came here to see if it was really true that you were taking her on a date."

"Who told you?!"

"Does it _matter_ who did?" Rin was furious. "How could you? You know I like Hikaru, why would you ask her out on a date?!"

"W-Wait, it's not what you think!"

"Not what I think?! What else could it be?!"

"I don't like Hikaru-senpai!"

"So why did you ask her out?!"

"Because I like Nagisa-kun!" Rei confessed.

Rin's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes I do! I just asked Hikaru-senpai out because I wanted to ask her some things about him, that's all." Rei told him.

"But she said yes, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

Rin put his hands in his pockets. "Does that mean she likes you?"

"I don't know, but I'll explain it to her and hope she'd forgive me."

"Tell me what?"

Rei and Rin jumped.

"H-Hikaru-senpai!"

Both boys stared at her. _Oh no, oh no._

Hikaru smiled at them. "Just kidding. I heard everything. You guys didn't even notice I was standing a few feet away from you."

Rin blinked. Does that mean…she heard his _confession_? He blushed a bit and turned back to look at Rei.

"H-Hikaru-senpai…" Rei said softly. "I-I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For asking you on a date and maybe you-"

"No, I don't like you Rei." Hikaru cut him off. "I mean, not like that! There is someone else I like."

Rin stared at her. "Someone else?" He clasped a hand over his mouth. _Oh no, I wasn't supposed to say it out loud!_

"Yeah, but he doesn't go to this school."

Rin let out a sigh. _I guess it can't be helped._ Then he blinked. _Wait a minute._ He looked up and stared at Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled happily and nodded.

Rin felt himself blush and got butterflies in his stomach. _She likes me!_ He grinned.

"But wait! Why did you say yes to me?" Rei asked her.

"I said yes but I regretted it after. I mean…I didn't want to lead you on if you _did_ like me."

Rei blinked and nodded. "Oh."

Hikaru grabbed Rei's hand. "Come on, let's get going!"

"Where?"

"Coffee shop, duh!"

"We're still going?"

"Hell ya!"

Rei grinned. "Alrighty!"

"Wanna come too, Rin?" Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah." Rin smiled back.


	4. One shot 2

_RIIIIING_

 _RIIIIING_

 _RIIIIING_

"What is that ringing?" Makoto took off his glasses and came out of his room. He was doing some homework when the ringing started. It was annoying him, to be honest. But then when he realized what it was, he smiled. "Guys!" He called out to his two roommates. "Rin is skyping us!"

"I can't leave the kitchen, the mackerel might burn." Haru told him.

"Rin?!" Hikaru rushed out of the bathroom after having taken a shower. Her hair was still wet and she had been getting changed.

"You don't have pants on." Makoto told her.

"Oops!" Hikaru ran back into the bathroom.

"Haru, come on!"

"But the mackerel."

"Turn off the burner and come here. The mackerel is fine." Makoto started to position chairs so that Rin could see the three of them. He also moved Hikaru's laptop in front of the chairs. He accepted the call and he was able to see Rin's face. "Hey Rin." He greeted. He was sitting on the chair on the left.

" _Hey Makoto, where are the others?"_ Rin asked.

"I'm here! I have pants on!" When she saw her boyfriend was on the screen, she grinned. "Hi Rin!" Hikaru sat on the middle chair.

" _Hey._ " Rin smiled back. " _Where's Haru?"_

"Here." Haru took the chair on Hikaru's right. "The mackerel is ready, by the way." After turning off the burner, he put the mackerel into a plate.

"I told you."

Hikaru laughed.

Rin smiled. " _Everything is going good? Hikaru, are they being good roommates?"_

"Of course!" Hikaru smiled and put her arms around both boys.

Makoto grinned and Haru gave Rin a thumbs up.

Instead of staying in the dorms, Haru, Makoto and Hikaru decided to find an apartment and live together during school until Hikaru moved to Australia with Rin.

"Rin, we miss you!"

Only a couple of months had passed since they all left high school. Rin promised to Skype whenever he could and vice versa and they all promised to keep in touch.

" _I miss you guys too!"_ Rin told them. _"I just finished practice so I wanted to call you guys."_

"It's…" Hikaru glanced at the clock on the wall. "…5:30 here, so it must be…6:30 over there?"

" _Yes."_

"You make it seem like we'll never see each other." Haru chimed in. "You're coming here for Christmas and to see Nagisa and Rei graduate."

"What? Why does Rin have to travel here all the time? We should go there once in a while."

"Isn't it more convenient that he travels here? His friends are here, his sister, mother, girlfriend…"

Hikaru smiled. She can tell the boys missed Rin. They talked to her non-stop about visiting him in Australia but school always interfered.

"We _are_ going there! To surprise Rin for his-"

Hikaru clasped her hand over Makoto's mouth.

Rin stared at them, eyebrow raised.

"Shush!" She hissed.

Hikaru looked at Rin on the screen and laughed nervously, releasing her hand on Makoto's mouth.

"Sorry." Makoto apologized.

"Wait what?" Haru stared at the other two.

Hikaru waved her hand. "Nevermind!"

Rin just chuckled.

"Okay, that's it!" Hikaru teared up. "I can't take this anymore." She stood up.

Makoto frowned when he saw she was tearing up. "Hikaru, what's wrong?"

Rin frowned. He would give anything to be next to her and comfort her.

"Haru, Makoto, pack your bags. We're going to Australia."


	5. What if 3

**A.N: Don't worry everyone! I am still working on my bleach fanfic but I wanted to write what's been in my head XD. Hope you enjoy!**

What if it rained the night that Rin and Hikaru had met up? - Iwatobi swim club chap 4

"Thank you for walking me back to the lodge, Rin." Hikaru smiled. It was now _**8:55pm.**_ She was glad she made it back 5 minutes earlier.

Rin smiled a bit. "It's no problem."

"Is it far for you to get back to where you are staying?" Hikaru asked.

"No, it should not take me long." Rin winced when he felt a drop on his forehead. "I better get going, it looks like it's about to rain."

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, you don't want to get stuck in it. Thank you again, Rin."

Rin had turned around, hiding his blush. "You're welcome." Then he walked off.

Xxx

Hikaru settled in her room and was staring out the window. It was raining really hard. Only 5 minutes had went by and it was already pouring down. She was worried for Rin. She hoped he got where he stayed safely. She was getting worried about him.

…

Hikaru made a quick decision. She was going to look for him. She put on a hoodie, put on some sneakers and grabbed her umbrella. She grabbed her phone on the nightstand and rushed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Miho asked, keeping her gaze on the TV.

"I'm worried that Rin might be stuck in the rain, so I want to go and look for him." Hikaru was honest.

"…Do you have your cell phone?"

Hikaru tapped the pocket of her hoodie. "Yes."

"Be careful out there."

Hikaru nodded and headed out the door.

Xxx

There was a knock on the door and Miho paused her movie and went to open the door.

Gou, having heard the knock, came down the stairs. "Miho-san, is Hikaru-chan back?"

But it wasn't Hikaru.

"Onii-chan!"

Rin was standing at the door, hood covering his hair. When he entered the lodge, he took off the hood. His hair was dry and hadn't gotten really wet from the rain.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Miho asked.

"I was heading back to where I'm staying when it started raining hard. I took shelter to try waiting if it would die down. Seeing as it wouldn't, I ran back to the lodge because I wouldn't make it in time and want to know if I can stay here for the night." Rin explained. He then suddenly looked around the lodge. "Where's Hikaru?"

Gou frowned. "Hikaru-chan went out in the rain because she was worried that you would get stuck in it." She replied.

Rin's eyes widened.

"But it's alright, I mean, she brought her cell phone, so we could call-"

Rin immediately ran out of the lodge and into the rain.

"-her."

"Onii-chan, come back!"

Xxx

Rin acted on impulse. He needed to find her. It was getting windy too and Rin couldn't see well because of it. He had one thing on his mind.

 _He had to find her._

 _Why did she go out in the rain looking for me?_ Rin wondered. "Where the hell is she?" He muttered to himself and kept looking around. After about 15 minutes of searching, he found her.

Hikaru was taking shelter at the ice cream shop they had gone to before. She was drenched, the umbrella not helping her at all because of the wind. Despite what happened to her, she beamed when she saw Rin. "Rin! There you are!" She ran over to him. She was already drenched, what would the difference be?

Rin just stared at her. He could tell she was out here a while. Why did she have to come after him?

"I finally found you." Hikaru smiled at him. "I was worried that you'd get stuck in the rain. Come back to the lodge, you can take shelter there."

 _She was worried about me?_ "I went to the lodge like 5 minutes after leaving. I was going to get caught in the rain anyways so I wanted to stay for the night."

"…You did?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh…"

"And now I'm out here looking for you because _I_ was worried about you." Rin said that without realizing and blushed. This time, Hikaru saw. "You didn't have to come out to look for me, you know." He told her, softly. "And I'm so glad I found you." He hugged Hikaru tightly. "Don't ever do that again." He had hugged her without realizing and was about to pull away but didn't went she returned the hug.

Hikaru blushed as well, hugging him back. "I'm sorry, I won't."

Rin pulled away. "Let's get back to the lodge, okay?" He held a hand out for her to take.

Hikaru smiled and took his hand.

And they walked back to the lodge together.

Xxx

Hikaru and Rin went to take separate showers and put their clothes in the dryer. When they were both dried off, they had gone downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. There was no eye contact made and they had eaten in silence.

Rin was still embarrassed in what happened outside. It was like something that happened in a romantic movie. He felt himself blushing. Not that he didn't _like_ it.

Hikaru stared over at him. Was he okay?

Rin noticed her gaze and stood up right away. He placed his dishes in the sink and headed to the couch. There was a pillow and blanket for him to sleep.

Hikaru sighed. They had shared a moment in the rain and he was acting like it never happened. Maybe he was nervous? She shook those thoughts out of her head. They weren't together…but she did like him and that had given her butterflies in her stomach. She stood up from her seat, placed her dishes in the skin and headed to the steps. "Good night, Rin."

"Night." Rin replied, keeping his gaze on the TV he had opened.

"Are you sleeping on the couch?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"Yes?" Rin turned around. Where was she going with this?

"Well, maybe you want to come to my room-"

Rin's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. He didn't hear Hikaru finish his sentence.

"-and I'll share with Gou."

"WHAT?!"

Hikaru blinked at the sudden outburst. "What?"

"You want me to sleep in the same room as you?!"

"No!" Hikaru blinked, blushing. Is that what he heard? "No, I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep in my room and I'll go with Gou or you could go in Gou's room with her. I don't know…" She clarified and then looked down at her hands. What was she babbling about? "…I wouldn't want you to sleep on the couch, it's not too comfortable."

Rin blinked and sighed. Then he stood up. "Good idea, I'll ask Gou." He made his way to the stairs. "Hikaru." He said when he was at the top step.

"Yes?"

"I don't regret what happened outside." Rin told her simply and then left to Gou's room. He missed her big smile but it was true.

He didn't regret it.


	6. Beach Day

"BEACH DAY!"

Haru, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Seijirou, Hikaru and Rin were spending the day at the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day and they were spending it wisely. They could still do some swim training and Haru was up for it since he could swim in the water.

They had gotten a big table and rented a BBQ for their meals. Haru was looking forward to the Mackerel he could cook. He had brought some in the cooler he brought along with the drinks. A giant parasol shaded them from the sun. It was shining bright and it was hot. Everyone took the time to put on some sunscreen. First, everyone undressed, revealing their swimwear. The boys wore what they usually wore to swim.

Gou was wearing a yellow halter top and skirted bottom bikini. She had kicked off her beach sandals and took off her blue cover-up. She proceeded to put on sunscreen. Hikaru had taken off her white sundress and revealed her light blue strapless peplum swimsuit. She kicked off her flip flops and also started putting sunscreen.

"Let's go in the water!"

"We can't, Nagisa-kun! We just put on sun screen, we have to wait a while." Rei explained.

"I want to go in the water." Haru said simply.

"Haru, wait! We can't!"

Haru let out a sigh.

Nagisa pouted. "What can we do before waiting?"

"There are literally a lot of things we could do." Gou told him. "We could fly kites, play volleyball, play with a Frisbee, badminton, etc." As she listed, she counted on her fingers.

Hikaru was happy to be here with her friends. It was the summer after Seijiro graduated and he wanted to get together before going off to university in the fall. She was glad that he planned this. It was also the summer that Hikaru and Rin started to date. After regionals, they had exchanged phone numbers and went on a few dates. They were planning another but then Seijirou had planned this beach day and they met up.

The group sat under the shade, deciding what to do.

"Oh my god, let's choose something!" Nagisa stood up. "Choose something or I'll go crazy!"

"We can go through all the activities I mentioned." Gou put it out there. "We're at the beach all day."

"Maybe we could start with badminton?" Hikaru suggested. When all eyes were on her, she blushed. "I-I mean, Gou is right…we can do everything."

"Sounds like a good idea." Makoto smiled.

Haru nodded.

Rin stood, grinning. "Badminton it is!"

Rei stood as well. "I will rent the rackets and reserve the court." He went off.

"Okay! What are the teams then?!" Seijirou's voice boomed.

"Just choose someone?" Gou suggested.

"Well well…" Seijirou grinned at Gou, going over to her. "I choose you~"

" _NO_!" Rin glared over at Seijirou.

"Onii-chan, we went on a few dates already." Gou rolled her eyes. "You know that."

Makoto turned to Haru. "Want to be-"

"Yes." Haru replied.

Rei came running back with a volleyball. "Well, the badminton courts are all booked this morning. But I booked the volleyball court!" He grinned. "We only have an hour so let's start quickly!"

"Alright!" Nagisa grinned. "What are the teams?"

"Usually, it's 6vs6 but we are 8 people so we could do 4vs4?"

"…How do you know that?"

"I played volleyball in middle school."

"Right."

"Or we do boys versus girls?"

"How is that fair?!" Gou demanded.

Seijirou laughed. "I was kidding."

"Hikaru-chan is a powerhouse so, it would make sense." Nagisa nodded.

"No, I'm not! I played for like a month. That's it." Hikaru informed them. "I haven't played since. I don't know if I'll be as good and anyways, it's just for fun!"

"Okay okay, teams!" Nagisa clasped his hands together. "What are they?"

"Well, I want to be on Hikaru-chan's team if she played before." Makoto told them.

"Same for me." Rei chimed in. "What about you Haruka-senpai?"

"I don't care whose team I'm on." Haru told them.

Hikaru sighed and ran over to the court. "Come on guys!" She had ran to a random side and hoped the teams would be made based on which of them got to the side first.

The boys ran to the court with Gou following suit.

Xxx

It had been Hikaru, Rin, Rei and Nagisa vs Haru, Makoto, Seijirou and Gou. They were playing to win one set. A set was 25 points. An hour had passed by quickly and other people who booked the court were waiting for them to finish their game. It was 23-24. Haru's team needed one more point to win. It was a close match.

"Let's go guys!" Hikaru served the ball to the other team.

Makoto rushed for it, nearly missing but managed to hit it towards Gou. He fell in the sand in the process. "Gou!"

Gou was ready. She volleyed the ball in the air towards the net. "Seijirou! Go for it!"

Seijirou jumped in the air. "The winning point!" He slammed his hand down on the ball. He had done that so fast that the ball was heading for Hikaru at a high speed.

"Hikaru-chan, look out!" Nagisa was the farthest from her. He couldn't get to her in time and decided to warn her.

"Hikaru-senpai!"

Hikaru blinked and raised her arms to shield her face. She didn't have time to dodge so she went to shield her face instead. When she didn't get hit, she put her arms down. "R-Rin!"

Rin had shielded her. The ball hitting his back in the process. He was hunched over her and grabbed her shoulders for support.

"Rin! Oh my god, are you okay?!" Hikaru gasped. She helped him sit down on the sand.

Rin winced in pain. "I've been better."

"Onii-chan!" Gou ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, Matsuoka!" Seijirou ran over to him as well. "How are you holding up?"

Nagisa and Rei came running as well. "That happened so fast!"

"Rin-senpai, are you okay?" Rei asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Haru and Makoto came running with a towel and bottles of water. Haru poured some water on a towel and drenched the rest on himself.

Makoto placed the towel on where Rin got hurt. "It's going to sting."

Rin grabbed the hand closest to him.

When Rin grabbed her hand, Hikaru blushed.

"Does it sting?" Makoto asked, still applying little pressure.

"It's fine now." Rin told him. "Doesn't sting anymore."

"Good to hear." Gou smiled.

Hikaru and Gou helped him stand up.

"Keep the towel on my back though. It's cooling." Rin told Makoto. He noticed he was still holding Hikaru's hand and let go, blushing. He turned to look at her and noticed she looked upset.

Makoto nodded. "When we get back to the table, I will."

Xxx

After getting Rin to their table, Hikaru assured the others that he would be taken care of. When Rei asked if they were to stay with them, Rin shook his head. "You guys go enjoy yourselves. Hikaru and I will catch up in a bit."

"Are you sure, onii-chan?" Gou asked.

"Yes."

The others nodded and went off.

Seijirou put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "I'm sorry again." Then he followed the others.

Hikaru got a fresh towel and poured water on it. She closed the bottle and placed the towel on Rin's back.

Rin and Hikaru watched as everyone else played badminton. They were doing 3vs3. Haru, Makoto and Nagisa vs Rei, Seijirou and Gou.

"Get it, Mako-chan!"

"Nice return, Gou!"

"Almost had it, Rei!"

"That wasn't beautiful!"

Hikaru smiled over at them. It was nice to watch them playing.

"Nice to see the smile on your face."

Hikaru turned to Rin. "What?"

"It's nice to see a smile on your face." Rin repeated. "You seemed upset before."

"I wasn't upset." Hikaru frowned. "I feel bad that you got hurt because of me."

"Hey hey." Rin cupped her face with the hand closest to her. "It was my doing. I protected you because I didn't want you to get hurt." He grinned. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Hikaru was blushing and nodded. "O-Okay."

Rin realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back, looking away.

"Still…thank you." Hikaru smiled over to him.

"Hikaru, do you want to be-"

Hikaru slowly moved her head to look at him. _Is he going to ask me to…?_

Rin noticed the others were coming and stayed silent.

"We finished the game! Our team won!" Nagisa grinned.

"It was a close match." Rei smiled.

"It was intense." Seijirou added.

"Is it supposed to be?" Gou asked.

"I don't think so." Haru replied.

"So what are we doing next?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing with balls." Hikaru replied. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Xxx

The rest of the morning was well spent. The group had played a couple of games of badminton with Hikaru and Rin. Hikaru joined her cousin's team and Rin joined with his sister. After that, it was time for lunch. Haru was excited to finally eat his mackerel.

Hikaru went to sit down next to Rin. "How is your back?"

"Better."

Hikaru glanced at it. "The redness is gone." She smiled. "Good to see."

"Yeah." Rin looked upset. He wasn't upset at her but was upset that he was interrupted when he wanted to ask Hikaru an important question.

"What did you want to ask me before?"

"Something important."

"What was it?"

"I'll ask you later." Rin wanted to be alone with her to ask. "It can wait."

"If you say so." Hikaru smiled. She didn't think too much of it and continued eating.

Xxx

After eating, the group dispersed. Some played with a Frisbee, some flew some kites and some had played volleyball or badminton again, if the courts were available. Of course, they went into the ocean! Haru really enjoyed it. And everyone made sure to stay hydrated! The sun was still shining.

The whole afternoon went by in a flash and it was now early evening. The sun was setting and it was getting cooler. The group was sitting in a circle around a campfire that was set up and were talking amongst themselves when Gou had stood up.

"Hikaru-chan, do you want to join me for a walk in the sand?" She asked.

Hikaru smiled. "Sure."

"Don't walk too long, it's dark." Rin told them.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving soon too." Makoto informed them.

"Be careful." Haru told them.

"It's cold though, are you going to be okay?" Nagisa asked.

Hikaru had changed into a pair of capris and a short sleeved shirt. Gou had a long skirt and a tank top. Gou glanced at what Hikaru was wearing and then at herself. "Probably not."

"Here, you can wear my sweater." Seijirou unzipped his sweater and gave it to Gou.

Gou took it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Seijirou smiled. "I'm around the fire too, so I'll warm up."

Gou smiled and put it on. "Thank you."

"Hikaru-senpai, you can-" A gray hoodie flew past Rei and landed in Hikaru's outstretched arms.

"Wear that." Rin told her.

Hikaru nodded and put on the hoodie. _It even smells like him._

Gou grabbed Hikaru's arm, pulling her away. "Let's go."

"Be careful!" They told her.

"Thank you, Rin!" Hikaru smiled.

When the girls were out of earshot, Seijirou looked over at Rin. "Smooth."

" _Shut up_!"

"He has a point, Rin-chan."

" _Shut up_!" Rin was blushing now.

"Didn't you want to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I still do, Makoto but I want to be alone with her to ask."

"Why don't you want us there?"

"It would be embarrassing, Rei."

"So when she gets back, we'll give you some alone time." Seijirou grinned.

Rin smiled. "Of course."

Xxx

Gou and Hikaru were walking along the beach. Hikaru was indeed warm with Rin's hoodie. Was this how it felt to be in his arms? She was blushing at the thought.

"Hikaru-chan!"

"W-What?"

"I asked how it was going with Rin."

Hikaru smiled softly. "It's going great. We had went on a couple of dates and I enjoyed each one of them."

Gou smiled. "That's great! And has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?"

Hikaru shook her head. "No. But there was something he said he wanted to ask but he hasn't yet." She frowned. "It's making me think he has lost interest."

"Trust me, he didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"After each of your dates, he called me and told me all about them." Gou told her, grinning. "He was gushing and it is the first time I have ever, well, heard him be so happy."

Hikaru blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"W-Wow." She didn't know that.

"Which is great because you do the same thing to me so I know you feel the same about each other." Gou stated. "Sisters approval." She gave a thumbs up.

Hikaru laughed. "Speaking of approval, has Rin been supportive of you and Seijirou?"

Gou sighed. "Onii-chan isn't too keen on the idea but he does respect Seijirou and at least knows him. His words. He'd probably go all crazy if it was a stranger."

"Oh really?"

"And he said he'd kill Seijirou if he ever hurt me."

"Ah, that sounds more like the Rin I know."

Gou smiled. "Seijirou already asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"What!? When did he ask?"

"Yesterday."

"Does Rin know?"

"No, but Seijirou is telling Rin tonight."

"Is it bad we left them alone?"

"No, I wanted to have girl talk with you!"

They stopped and sat on a couple of rocks. They didn't realize how far they walked and how high the rocks were from the ocean. You could jump off the rock and land in the ocean. The swim club would have liked that.

"So did you enjoy yourself today?" Gou asked.

"I did! It was fun." Hikaru smiled.

Gou smiled. "Onii-chan protecting you was so romantic though!"

Hikaru blushed. "It was."

"And I'm sure you enjoy his hoodie."

"I do."

Gou laughed. "Seijirou's sweater is comfortable too…oh there is something in his pocket." She pulled out a watch. When she checked the time, her eyes widened. "Oh god, we've been walking for an hour!" She stood. "Come on, we have to get back."

Hikaru nodded and stood, looking at Gou. "Good idea."

Gou and Hikaru were about to get down from the rock when a two college boys went up to them. "Two beautiful ladies shouldn't be out this late."

"We're on our way back." Gou told them.

"Would you like for us to escort you?" Another asked.

"We'll be fine thanks." Hikaru assured them. The girls went to brush past the boys but one of them grabbed Gou's arm.

Gou let out a scream.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Hikaru glared.

"If you're not going to allow us to escort you, why don't you swim with us?" One guy asked, walking over to the ledge with Gou.

"No! Let me go!"

"We aren't taking no for an answer."

"Fine! Swim with me, she doesn't know how to." Hikaru told them.

"She doesn't know how to? Well, we will have to fix that." The guy holding Gou pushed her off the ledge.

" _GOU!"_ Hikaru screamed so loud that the boys at the campsite heard.

Gou screamed as she was pushed off and landed in the water.

"That was the girls!" Rin took off.

"Wait!" The others followed suit.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! You asshole!"

"Oh come on, she'll be fine."

"YOU DON'T _KNOW_ THAT!"

"Seriously, why do you care? Come on, your turn." He went to grab Hikaru but she slapped his arm away and knocked him in the jaw in a swift movement.

The guy stumbled backwards, holding his jaw in pain. _How strong is this girl?_

Before his buddy could get to Hikaru, she dived off the ledge to save Gou.

Xxx

The boys got to the place where the girls were.

"Where are they?!" Nagisa asked.

"GOU! HIKARU!"

The two college boys saw them. "Are you with those two girls?"

"Yes, we are." Rei replied.

"Good." He cracked his knuckles. "Payback."

"What?"

"That blonde bitch broke my buddy's jaw!"

Rin grabbed him by the collar. " _You don't ever call her that again, do you hear me?"_ He demanded, in a menacing tone.

"Look!"

Their attention was to Hikaru, who was coming out of the ocean holding Gou, bridal style. Gou was conscious and had her arms around Hikaru. She was shaking. The water was cold.

"Gou!"

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru had made her way over to them.

Seijirou took Gou in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Gou replied, softly. "Hikaru-chan saved me."

Seijirou kissed her forehead. "Good." He blinked. "Ouu, you're cold."

"Here." Makoto took off hoodie. He helped Gou out of Seijirou's sweater and helped her put on his hoodie. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"See, she's okay." The guy said.

Rin glared. "You ass-"

Hikaru walked up to him. "You better count your blessings that she is because I would have _broken your jaw too._ "

The guy laughed. "Oh please."

" _Don't_ test me." Hikaru warned, in a low voice.

Rin was taken aback. It was the first time that he had seen her like this.

"Oh my god, Hikaru-chan. You broke that guys jaw?" Nagisa asked, turning to the guy who was silent.

Rei looked over at her hand and noticed her knuckles were bloody. "Oh my goodness, Hikaru-senpai. Your hand." He took off his sweater and handed it to Hikaru.

"It's fine." Hikaru took off Rin's hoodie and tied it around her waist, then put on Rei's sweater.

"It's clearly not."

"Let's get going guys."

"Excuse me? No."

"Excuse me, _yes._ I'm cold. My friends are probably cold. Get out of my way." Hikaru was annoyed with them. "We want to go home." She sneezed. "Great."

"I'm not going anywhere! _You broke my friend's jaw!"_

"He pushed my friend in the water!" Hikaru retorted.

"It was you?!" Rin grabbed his collar, ready to punch him as well.

"Seijirou, you and the others go. Rin and I will handle this. We'll catch up with you."

"Alrighty." Nagisa started walking off.

"W-What?" Rei blinked. "But-"

Makoto nodded. "Let's go." He followed Nagisa.

Rei sighed and followed.

Haru looked at Hikaru and Rin, nodding. "Good luck." He followed the others.

With the others gone, Hikaru and Rin focused on the college boys.

"Now where were we?" Rin asked. "Oh yeah." He punched the one with the broken jaw. "That's for pushing my sister in the water."

"You asshole!"

"And this," Rin punched the other one in the face. "Is for calling my girlfriend a bitch."

"Now you better stay the hell away from us!" Hikaru yelled. She was too mad to realize Rin called her his girlfriend.

The guy and his buddy nodded and ran off.

"Wow that was easy." Hikaru sneezed again.

"Come on, let's get back to the others."

They were silent as they walked.

"Thank you for saving Gou." Rin finally said.

"Oh, it was a pleasure." Hikaru smiled.

"And you broke his jaw! Wow, I didn't know you could even do that."

Hikaru stopped walking and stared at her hand. "I took self defense classes in middle school. My father insisted. He was a single father and wasn't always around."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

"But none the less. That was impressive of you. I saw a whole other side of you and I have to admit, I was shocked."

Hikaru smiled. "I won't show that side often."

Rin then noticed how hurt her hand was. He took her hand in his. He was grateful at how far she would go for his sister and now liked her even more. "Hikaru, do you-"

"Are you finally asking me what you wanted to all day?" Hikaru grinned.

"Yes." Rin smiled back. "I don't know if the mood killed it but I'm going to ask anyways. Hikaru, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes!" _He asked her!_

Rin was happy as well. _She said yes!_ He grinned and grabbed her, spinning around two times. He couldn't contain his excitement.

When her feet were back on the ground, Hikaru gave him a peck on the lips. She was looking at him blushing.

It happened too quickly for Rin to react. He just knew that he wanted to kiss her more. He cupped her cheek and planted his lips on hers.

Hikaru kissed him back.

After a while, they pulled away.

Rin's face was red.

Hikaru just smiled at him.

Rin smiled back and took her hand. "Come on, we have to join the others."

"Yeah!"

"And get you out of those wet clothes."

"Oh please, I feel like I'm getting sick!"

"And bandage your hand."

"And yours."

And the new couple walked hand in hand back to the others.

 **A.N: Here is yet another one shot! I really thought I was done with Free! But I got sucked back into the fandom and now am planning to write other one shots. Don't worry, I'm going to still be working on my Bleach fanfic and other things in the future.**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **Tsukasa**_


End file.
